


Y a des jours ça veut pas

by Voirloup



Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: And i don't have so much to say actually, Cockblocking, Domestic, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, M/M, Multi, Trouple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Etre dans une relation voulait dire qu'il était plus facile d'avoir des relations charnelles.En théorie.
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866190
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	Y a des jours ça veut pas

Ils avaient beau être dans une relation à trois, ce n’était pas pour autant qu’ils avaient toujours des parties de jambes en l’air à trois. 

Ce n’était pas rare hein, après tout c’était un aspect de leur relation qu’ils aimaient bien trop pour l’oublier mais des fois, l’un d’entre eux n’avaient pas envie et ce n’était pas grave. Ils finissaient à deux et ce n’était pas un vrai problème. 

A vrai dire, Zoro pensait que c’était vachement plus simple comme ça pour pouvoir avec des relations charnelles. Et ça laissait plus d’options que sa simple main s’il avait été dans une relation de couple normale. 

Donc. Comme Nami avait refusé ses avances un peu plus tôt pour se concentrer sur l’horizon, il s’était mis en quête du blond pour possiblement avoir une bonne baise. 

Il savait que l’heure n’était pas trop à ça pour ce dernier, vu qu’il était en plein dans ses préparations pour le repas du midi mais ce n’était pas la première fois que le repas serait repoussé de quelques minutes parce que Sanji était occupé à autre chose. 

Ce dernier ne se formalisa même pas de la présence du sabreur alors qu’il se plaçait derrière le corps fin du chef cuisinier. Il commença doucement, un simple câlin où ses mains vaguèrent légèrement sur les hanches et torse musclés de son amant. Vu qu’il n’eut pas de signe de refus, Zoro continua sa manœuvre en embrassant la nuque pâle face à lui. 

Il sourit victorieusement en entendant un son passer les lèvres de son compagnon.

Sauf que les mains blanches attrapèrent les siennes, qui commençaient à descendre dans une zone plus basse, et la voix de Sanji le coupa dans son élan.

« Pas maintenant, marimo. » 

« Les autres peuvent attendre un peu. » marmonna-t-il entre plusieurs baisers sur le cou blanc. Il sentit le frisson qui passa dans le corps devant lui mais la fermeté de son propriétaire restait la même.

« Nope. Pas aujourd’hui, j’essaye une recette de l’île précédente. »

Zoro grogna en plaçant son front sur l’épaule du blond qui lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Et le pire c’était qu’il se retrouva à ne plus bouger de là pour profiter des caresses pendant que l’autre cuisinait avec son autre main sans aucun problème.  
.

Nami adorait sa relation avec les deux pires némésis-amoureux du monde pirate pour bien des raisons. Déjà, avoir deux hommes pour elle, surtout ces deux-là, était une chose qu’elle adorait. Certes Sanji était celui qui avait le plus de pouvoir dans le couple, dans le sexe du moins et quand il en avait envie, mais elle pouvait leur faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Bon le cuisinier faisait déjà cela avant mais maintenant Zoro faisait de même quand elle lui demandait gentiment. Avec un bonus corruption par les baisers mais chut, il n’avait pas à le savoir. 

De plus, elle avait donc deux parts de trésor pour elle en plus, vu que l’un n'en avait cure hors pour aller boire et l’autre n’utilisait que rarement ses fonds personnels. Donc c’était du bonus pour elle et ses sorties avec Robin. Un bonheur. 

D’autre part, elle adorait pouvoir avec du sexe presque à volonté. Qu’ils soient tous les trois ou avec un seul de ses hommes. 

D’ailleurs, les mains puissantes de Sanji sur ses hanches montraient bien leur envie à tous les deux. 

Sauf qu’un frisson la prit. Pas un frisson dû à la passion qu’il y avait actuellement dans la réserve de Cola. Un frisson qu’elle ressentait malheureusement trop souvent sur GrandLine. Celui qui annonçait une tempête. 

Elle poussa légèrement son amant, qui s’en formalisa pas le moins du monde, preuve qu’elle était bien plus désireuse que lui actuellement et alla appuyer sur la sonnette d’alarme que Franky avait installé dans toutes les pièces du navire. 

Elle grogna en voyant le sourire amusé du blond avant de lui ordonner d’aller ranger les voiles rapidement. Et ils sortirent tous deux de la réserve alors qu’elle hurlait que la tempête approchait.   
.

Il dévorait littéralement les lèvres de Zoro actuellement. 

Il n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi, mais en voyant son amant se réveiller doucement ce matin-là, une poussé de désir l’avait pris. Le vert n’était pas contre l’idée, même s’il était toujours endormi et avait bien moins d’entrain que son compagnon pour l’instant.

La porte dans son dos s’ouvrit brusquement, les faisant tous deux tomber au sol alors que Brook chantonnait qu’il était l’heure de se lever pour le sabreur encore en grasse matinée. 

« Oh my » s’étonna le squelette vivant pendant que Zoro riait à cause du grognement du blond. « J’ai visiblement interrompu quelque chose. »

« Tu crois ?! » 

Sanji ne regarda même pas son amant qui se tordait de rire, toujours en caleçon sur le tapis de leur chambre alors qu’il s’était levé d’un bon pour courser un Brook qui fuyait en hurlant pour sa vie.

« Tu vas finir dans mon bouillon Brook ! »

**Author's Note:**

> On remercie LunaQueen pour la correction o/


End file.
